You've Got a Friend in Edd
by Nijikazegirl
Summary: Set after the events of the movie.With Ed and Eddy at Summer camp Double-D decides to enjoy his respite without them. Instead he ends up making friends with the new girl (me) that just moved into the trailer park and is looking for a fresh start. Things are about to get shaken up in Peach Creek. Ed,Edd,N, Eddy belongs to CN and AKA cartoons...will not say it again
1. Chapter 1

You've Got A Friend In Edd

Chapter 1

Edd

Ed and Eddy were sent out to summer camp leaving Eddward aka Double D on his own this summer. Not that he minds as he is comfortable in his own company and prefers a certain amount of solitude and alone time. In fact he agreed with their parents that it was a good and constructive way for them to learn to stay out of trouble. After the last scam that got them in a plethora of trouble Ed and Eddy needed a new direction in life. Now that the kids accepted and forgave them after a run in with Eddy's abusive brother and Eddy saw the error of his ways it gave Double D more peace of mind. To tell the truth he had gotten tired of scamming a long time ago and was happy to hang it up for good. He was sure Ed and Eddy would learn much from a camping experience, come back much wiser, and they would have a great time doing so.

Of course after they had come back to very worried and upset parents there were the expected inquisitions as to what happened, why, and lectures not to do it again. They also had to clean up the lane and repair it which was completely reasonable. Double D was let off pretty easy as his parents knew him well enough that he had learned from it and had no intention on causing any such harm. Plus Eddy stepped forward and took full responsibility for all of it. Most all the other kids were grounded for a time for running off in the first place to chase them. Thankfully the parents allowed them to voluntarily lend a hand to help them in the clean up. This helped to get more than a few off on good behavior.

He decided while they were gone he would catch up on a few things, conduct new experiments, work on some new inventions he had drawn up plans for, join the other kids in the cul-de-sac for some summer fun, and just relax for once. This would be a great summer with or without Ed or Eddy. Little did he know he would be making a new friend from a place he would least expect to.

 _This is my first EEnE fanfic so be sure to review and follow._

 _I know this is quick and short but this is just the intro._


	2. Chapter 2

You've Got A Friend In Edd

Chapter 2

 _Chapter 1 was messed up so I just had to struggle through some site issues to fix it so please bear with me._

Kayla

It was a very lonely summer for Kayla. She and her mother just moved into the Park N Flush trailer park in Peach Creek 8 days ago. Kayla was more then put off by the name (it's like they didn't even try to make it sound nice. Still it was all they could get for now) but a bit more so that she was so new she didn't know anyone yet. Her mother worked during the day so she just spent her time in the trailer watching TV, playing games, reading books, doing artwork, listening to the radio, experimenting, and researching interesting topics on the computer.

Her mother wanted her to go make some new friends and tried introducing her to three girls she found known as the Kanker sisters. Something about them wasn't right and she could sense it. Not to mention they were reprehensible bullies like the kind she moved away from and wanted nothing more to do with. The red head girl Lee was loud and obnoxious and constantly wanted everything her way. The blue haired girl Marie was extremely arrogant and pushy. The blond girl May was pushed around a lot by her more domineering sisters but the apple still didn't fall far from the tree as she was just as pugnacious as her sisters. After just one meeting that was it for Kayla. It seemed no one liked those three and she could see why.

"Maybe" she thought to herself that morning at breakfast before her mother left for work "I should go outside the trailer park and check out some of the other places here like that nice looking cul-de-sac or the town nearby. She was starting to miss going outside and if she left early enough she could go without having to see the Kanker's. She put on her violet shirt, short sleeve denim over coat, black rhinestone shorts, black paddy cap with a shamrock on the back, purple socks, and blue sneakers. She grabbed and put on her small camouflage shoulder bag and was out the door.

Thankfully they lived at the beginning of the trailer park by the front entrance so she was out quickly in the creek area where she made her way passed the construction site and to the playground. It seemed nobody was here but then it was early so she just decided to explore the area and enjoy the ambience. She suddenly heard a scream of terror, a girl laughing demonically, a boy yelling "STOP IT, UNHAND ME NOW"! Kayla was the only one around and couldn't ignore it so she ran as fast as she could toward the voices and was shocked at what she saw….

 _These are just the introductions before Edd and Kayla's worlds collide._


	3. Chapter 3

You've Got A Friend In Edd  
Chapter 3

Edd  
Double D decided that morning to go out and release one of his insect test subjects. He had finally been able to allow another arthropod that had been born in captivity to successfully assimilate to nature on instinct."Maybe now with Ed and Eddy gone I can finally collect more ants to replace the ones lost to Ed's Oafishness". He just had to find a nice colony to safely extract a few of them from. When he saw one that looked good from distance he went over to examine it when suddenly he was tackled several feet through the air and into the tree behind him. While stunned from the hit Marie Kanker pinned him hard against the tree. "Morning Oven-mitt I got something better then ants for you"! She said while laughing and putting on her lipstick. Yet another amorous onslaught and Double D was all alone with nobody around to help him. "Guess this is where being by ones lonesome can really come back to bite" He thought to himself. He tried hard to get her off him but it was no use he wasn't strong enough to get out from between her and the tree she was in full control this time. All Double D could do was scream and make a loud fuss hoping someone would hear him and come to his aid.

Lucky for him someone did!

Kayla  
Kayla followed the voice and saw Marie that blue hair girl pinning a defenseless kid in a black ski hat and red shirt to a tree and was forcefully kissing him. She couldn't stand people like this and knew she needed to help. "Let's hope this works" she said to herself a bit nervous as she ran full force toward the two and accosted Marie with a hard punch tackle combo. "HEY WHAT GIVES? WHADDA YA THINK YOUR DOING YOU LITTLE RAT"!She yelled. "I think that's what I should be asking you, what were you trying to do to this kid? Kayla replied pointing to the boy who was in terror. "THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BEEWAXS NOW GET OUT HE'S MY MAN"! Marie screamed in Kayla's face which startled her a bit. She still persisted "The boy made it very clear he doesn't want you near him and told you to stop. What you just did is straight up assault you blue haired reprobate". Kayla said a little louder but without full on screaming. She wouldn't stoop to her level. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME"! Marie said advancing toward them. Kayla looked over at the boy who was sweating profusely and shaking. Wanting to leave the situation Kayla went over to the boy and said "Let's get out of here". Thankfully he picked up the queue rather quickly and said "This way" as they ran in the opposite direction. Kayla followed since he was certainly more familiar with the layout of this place. They went around the corner passed a lane that seemed to run through the neighborhood. "Over here" he said pointing toward a hedgerow by a fence where they quietly hid and waited.

Marie came around "That troublesome hussy thinks she can interfere with me and my boyfriend she has another thing coming" She said as she went back toward the trailer park muttering in a vicious manner. "I think she's gone" she said to the boy sitting next to her still sweating like crazy, shaking, and covered in lipstick marks. "You alright kid?" She asked lending a hand to help him stand and giving him a rag that she had in her bag. "Y-y-yes" he said wiping off the lipstick marks. "Th-th-thank you v-very much I-I am grateful for your as-as-assistance… um". "Names Kayla I just moved into the trailer park a few days ago with my mother." She told him offering a handshake. "I-I am Eddward with two D's so everyone calls me Double D I am plea-pleased to make your a-acquaintance Kayla" he said shaking her hand. Kayla couldn't help but notice how timid he seemed but she couldn't blame him after all that. She had a sad feeling this happened a lot.

Edd  
"Pull yourself together Eddward" He said in his own mind cursing his shy demeanor. "Let's be colloquial now shall we". Clearing his throat and handing Kayla back her rag which she placed in her pocket. "S-s-so have you seen the neighborhood yet" He asked. "No, I just ventured out for the first time today so I'm not very familiar with this place but I am certainly curious to see what all you have around here." After the way she handled Marie he wanted reciprocate somehow for her assistance in his time of need. "I would be ha-happy to show you the cul-de-sac if you like" he offered. "Sure sounds fun" Kayla replied. "Right this way please" as they started heading further into the cul-de-sac.

It was still early so nobody was out yet so introductions would have to wait so might as well get to know this girl. "So will you be attending Peach Creek Jr High after the summer"? Double D asked much calmer. "Yes my mom had me enrolled recently hopefully its better then Lemon Brook". This brought back memories of those football players who must have been on steroids (how he even ended up on that field is anyone's guess besides there being so few students and they just threw anyone on the team) and the recent journey to Eddy's brothers place. "Focus" he reminded himself. "Hey I was wondering do they have a library and a science lab? Because they didn't have these at Lemon Brook and I love books and science"? Kayla asked. He couldn't help but smile at that. "Why yes they do have both of those and I am president of the science club". "That is so cool" Said Kayla. "I have an entire chemistry set up in my garage" He replied. "I want to see that" Kayla said. "Certainly" He said nearing his house and opening the garage" It seems he had found another fellow intellectual with who he could talk about these things with that would understand.

Kayla  
Kayla was amazed at all the tools and the entire set up. But what really caught her eye was what was currently being built in the corner. "Is that a real working Uni-polar design Tesla Coil"? She asked star struck by it. Double D got quite excite at her asking. "Why yes it is and it is almost complete I just need to find more of the material to complete it including copper tubing which can be quite difficult to obtain. However I was able to harvest some from the appliances in the junkyard, while not the cleanest place is a veritable treasure trove of material". She was impressed with the use of the salt water capacitors made of glass bottles. "Not to mention you save a lot of cash as well as recycle in the process" Kayla replied. "So looks like you just need some more copper". She continued and looks like you have a good HV power source that gives off at least 9 kV at around 30 mA. I'm I right"? She asked. "Why yes" He said exuberantly. He went on detail after detail about it.

"Hey Double D" called a blond girl as she walked up the drive way into the garage. Double D immediately stiffened started sweating again "H-h-hi Nazz" She looked over at Kayla. "Hey who is this Double D"? "Th-this is…" Kayla decided to introduce herself instead. "I'm Kayla my mom and I just moved in and I met Double D here". Nazz giggled. "I'm Nazz and it is totally awesome to met you Kayla" giving a handshake. "I will bet you would like to meet everyone else and today is your lucky day because I am having a cook-out camp out tomorrow if you would both like to join us". It was a great opportunity to meet everyone and finally find other kids to fit in with. "Sure sounds great Nazz I will ask my mom, how about you Double D"? He was still standing nervously but said "I'd be deee-lighted". Kayla had a feeling something was up between these two but wasn't going to ask. "Awesome dude I totally can't wait I will see you two tomorrow okay I gotta like start getting ready".

So they spent the day talking while he showed her the rest of the area including the school, the town area, the junkyard among other places. He spoke quite a bit about his friends Ed and Eddy. Kayla found it funny how they all shared the same name. They sounded like real characters and she couldn't wait to meet them. Double D was quite the intelligent gentlemen if not extremely neurotic but still seemed like fun. When Kayla looked at the time she realized she had to get home for dinner as did he. "I would be happy to walk you home" He offered. "Are you sure about that"? She asked "I wouldn't want you to run into Marie again"? Kayla still wanted to allow him to help. "Unless you want to just walk to the entrance as I am the first trailer on the right". "Sounds fair" He said.  
As they got near Kayla decided to ask "Hey I hope you don't mind my asking but do you get attacked like that often"? Double D sighed "It happens more often than I would like to admit". Kayla had to wonder why he never got the police on them. Although sadly she knew the truth of the matter was that males are not always taken seriously and it was a very easy thing for a female to get away with. That was a scary thought for sure. When they arrived Double D thanked Kayla one more time for helping him earlier that morning before saying good night.

Kayla sure had a lot to tell her mother tonight and couldn't wait for the party and a chance to make some real friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**You've Got A Friend In Edd**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Edd**

After Kayla had gone home Double D left quickly not wanting to stick around the trailer park for longer than he had to but then again he wanted to be polite in walking Kayla home. It had been a very long time since he had met anyone like her and needless to say he was impressed. Certainly Mother and Father will be happy to hear that he made a new friend. Someone who finally really appreciated what he did without it being taken advantage of or getting ruined in some lackluster scam.

While this morning was needless to say another addition to his list of trauma's he couldn't help but be intrigued by the way Kayla handled Marie. At the same time knowing Marie she would come back with a vengeance and not alone. Kayla was no doubt aware of this. As much as he abhors violence he knew that defending one's self and or someone else sometimes calls reasonable action for had she not come who knows how much farther Marie would have gone...he shuttered to think about it. He was sure she would take proper measures to protect herself. He could also offer to build her a security system like he has in his own room. He also might as well take his own precautions after that.

Mother and Father had yet to arrive and so Double D had time to go upstairs to his room and begin his preparations for tomorrow. If they were going to be outside he would need plenty of protection from both bugs, dirt, and of course germs.

As he started gathering his provisions he could not help but reflect on this. It was still surreal that he was now invited to everything when before it was quite minimal (usually only by Nazz) because he was friends with Ed and Eddy. It will take some getting used to but so far it was what was a proper word..."exhilarating"... seemed accurate. "It is time to come out of your shell Double D, this is your chance" He said to himself nervously. While he was the polite one and certainly more amiable than Ed or Eddy he was was still an outsider. He didn't mind too much having them but he knew couldn't go through life that way in the long run. Ed and Eddy had much to learn and so did he and this was the perfect opportunity. "Sometimes you grow together other times you have to do so separately but true friends never grow apart." he theorized knowing he was onto something with that statement.

Tomorrow morning he would bake a plate of different kinds of cookies and some hummus for Nazz's party. This was certainly going to go better than the sprinkler party that just ended in the embarrassment of those horrifyingly undersized "swim trunks" that did nothing but snap exposing all three of them when Eddy tried to show off and of course Double D got into talking too graphically about a brain surgery he saw on TV which was not a proper party conversation. "What in Sam Hill was I thinking back then"? He needed put it behind him for now and learn from the experience.

Just then he heard the cars in the driveway and headed down stairs to greet mother and father.

 **Kayla**

When she arrived home she told her mother everything. "Good for you helping that boy" She said. "Your father will be proud when he hears of it". Of course she also was allowed to go to Nazz's party. She had not been invited to anything like this in years. She usually had a hard time fitting in and was bullied just about everywhere she went. Of course she constantly got into trouble for fighting back (of course not with her parents when it was self defense). Not to mention she moved a lot due to her father serving in the Marines overseas. Thankfully though once his tour was over he was coming back to civilian life and was having a house built for them on the other side of Rethink Ave so they wouldn't have to move around anymore so the trailer was thankfully temporary.

This was her chance to make some friends and she only hoped they wouldn't turn into bullies or she would mess things up somehow. Double D was certainly very nice and seemed to not have a ruffian bone in his body. They had a lot in common and hoped she would with the other kids too.

While getting together the Marine camp bundle her father gave her she also couldn't help but think that Marie would be really mad after what happened this morning and would certainly want to retaliate. She would make sure to keep the doors and windows locked. As well as keep mace and her bat near the bed just in case. Her dad always kept a rifle by the bed but Kayla needed more practice at the shooting range before he would allow her to keep her own. "It is a huge responsibility that takes courage, the right amount of composure, and wise restraint". He would tell her. Dad taught her well so far and those combat lessons came in handy today. Double D certainly was thankful but Kayla also hoped that they wouldn't take what she did today out on him. They had both best watch they're backs especially since she had no idea what they were capable of yet. For now all she wanted to focus on was making friends and living a simpler life.

It would be a good idea she decided to contribute to the party. She decided to make her mom's famous candied bacon butter and cinnamon raisin bread. She would start tonight on the butter and just make the bread tomorrow since it would take longer. "Nice way to make a first impression" she decided.

After dinner and organizing the necessities for tomorrow both Kayla and Double D washed up and turned in for the night each assuring themselves that despite their past endeavors that failed all would work out and be very much worthwhile somehow.

 _I am having some issues with this website at times removing words from sentences so if you see anything like that let me know so I can fix them. When I type them in the word pad they do not appear the same way so its definitely a site issue._


	5. Chapter 5

**You've Got A Friend In Edd**

 **Chapter 5**

The cookies made with his Mother's special recipes were coming along nicely. He had a wide array of spherical confections to satisfy any palate including oatmeal raisin, chocolate chip, sugar, white chocolate,butter,ginger,snicker-doodle, and abernethy. He got father's silver platter and arranged them carefully, alphabetically, and by size. He also made his special recipe hummus in the blender and got some carrot sticks for it.

Mother and Father were certainly impressed by the expansion of his social circle. Double D knew it had been some time coming and was always happy to see them pleased with his efforts. The only new sticky note left for him was one that said "Have a good time son. Love Mother and Father". So thankfully no chores or any other instructions was about time he went to meet up with Kayla to escort her to Nazz's house. They had agreed to meet at a halfway point. He grab his stuff setting it into a wagon before heading out.

He met her right at the entrance of the lane. "Would you like to place those in the wagon for an easier transport to Nazz's"? He offered. "Thanks I will" said Kayla placing and arranging them carefully in the wagon as not to take up space or throw it off balance.

"What are you bringing to Nazz's place" he asked. "Its homemade cinnamon raisin bread and my mom's special recipe candied bacon butter" she replied as they walked down the sidewalk toward the cul-de-sac. "Never would have thought such things would go together" He said. "Sounds very intriguing". "Oh trust me it's out of this world" Kayla said.

When Double D approached the house he started sweating. "Keep your composure Eddward your friend needs a good escort" He said to himself. Kayla decided to knock instead since he couldn't gather the resolve to do so.

Kayla

Nazz answered the door. "Hey Kayla and Double D so awesome you two could make it" . "I-I-I wouldn't miss it" Double D said nervously. "Thank you for inviting me Nazz I brought you some cinnamon bread and special recipe butter" Kayla said timidly "I-I m-made you cookies a-and hummus with ca-carrot sticks" Said Double D. "Awe that is so sweet of you two" she said taking them and placing them on the kitchen counter with so many other items."Leave your stuff over there by the door". She pointed. Not a second after Kayla did so Nazz grabbed her wrist and was taking her through the house to what she assumed was the backyard while Double D trailed behind. "Everyone is already here and they are like totally dying to meet you Kayla" as they reached the backyard there were several other kids waiting with party poppers exploding around her. This startled her and caused Double D to fall back. "You think we surprised her buddy"? A bald headed kid asked a piece of wood with a mouth and eyes drawn on it.

"Finally another girl moves in" said a younger red headed girl. "Everyone this is Kayla" Said Nazz. "Hello everyone" Kayla said. A tall foreign looking boy approached her shaking her hand hard and fast knocking her off balance onto the ground "I am Rolf son of a shepherd and Rolf greets you with the welcome mittens made from Papa's back hair" placing them in her hand. "um...thank you Rolf" Kayla said not sure how to take such a strange gesture while getting up. "She doesn't want that dude come on" Said a boy with a green shirt and red hat "Hey the name's Kevin" He said offering a fist pound of which Kayla was happy to oblige. The other three approached at once The bald headed kid introduced himself as Johnny and his best friend Plank. "Plank says it's nice to meet you Kayla". Kayla looked over at Double D awkwardly he whispered to her to play along. "Very nice to meet you too Plank and Johnny" she said politely. Then the redhead girl and a small boy in a retainer and light blue shirt approached "I'm Sarah" said the girl "And I'm Jimmy" said the boy.

"Sarah is also my friend Ed's younger sister" Said Double D.

Edd

Kayla seemed to be getting along well with the other kids so far and he was happy to have been able to help in this endeavor to make new friends. They mingled around for awhile then Kayla approached him. "I have to say Double D you have some very interesting friends here". "You're integrating quite well I must say" He replied.

"Hey dudes since we are like all here what do you say we get the grill fired up and dig in."? Nazz said. "You got it Nazz"! Said Kevin coming out with the coal and lighter fluid to get the grill started. Rolf brought the meat and utensils out by the grill to assisted Kevin. He,Sarah, and Jimmy helped Nazz bring all the food,drinks, and condiments out and arranged them on the outside table. Johnny and Plank lit the citronella tiki sticks all over the yard to keep the bugs away and open the umbrellas on the patio tables.

Nazz then looked over at Kayla "Hey Kayla you see that stereo over there" pointing at it "You mind picking out some music for us"? "Sure thing Nazz" She went down the station list and put on a classic rock station that was playing I Ran by A Flock Of Seagulls "Nice choice" Nazz said. While Double D was more into classical orchestra,jazz, and mostly just any kind of instrumental easy listening but he could appreciate different preferences.

Kevin and Rolf cooked up hamburgers,steak, and hot dogs. Rolf of course had to also grill an entire squid and an ham that he only cooked for a few minutes "How is this diet of raw meat not detrimental to his health"? Double D asked himself. Of course at this point he knew better than to question Rolf and his peculiar customs."Sarah these cookies are sweet as if made by fairies" Said Jimmy. "Try it with some lemonaid Jimmy" Sarah said. "Who's up for a dog" Kevin shouted as kids gathered around.

"You certainly know how to throw a party but how do you do all this without an adult nearby"? Kayla asked Nazz. She giggled. "Well since they normally aren't around we just all kinda live and learn I guess". Kayla nodded in agreement "Makes sense"! "My parents are gone most of the time in the next town over so I had to learn very early on to be self sufficient" Double D told her.

Kayla

Kayla couldn't believe how friendly and welcoming everyone was she had already had some great conversations and had succeeded in making a good first impression. Just got to keep it up. Kayla grabbed the chair next to the blanket Sarah and Jimmy were on. Double D then came over and sat on the lawn chair next to hers with his own plate. "Your hummus is excellent combination of chickpeas and spices with what I surmise is a hint of lemon and lime" Said Kayla. "Thank you, and I must say that your combination was an intriguing one if I do say so myself". Said Double D.

After a few minutes Kayla had a burning question she couldn't help but ask."Listen I hope you don't mind my asking but do you and Nazz have some kind of affinity for one another"? Double D suddenly started choking on a hotdog. "Double D are you okay do you need help"? Kayla said in a concerned voice. All the other kids dropped what they were doing and headed toward them. Double D quickly stood up and pushed his fist and hand into his diaphragm/stomach area repeatedly until it came shooting out hitting Jimmy on the side of the head knocking him on his behind. "Aaahh Sarah"! Sarah ran over to check on Jimmy. "Are you well head-in -sock Ed Boy? You gave Rolf a fright". Rolf asked. Kayla went behind Double D to support him and get him back in the chair. He caught his breath and as his color returned he blushed in embarrassment. "Yes thank you I'm ... Sorry I dispatched a half masticated hotdog at you Jimmy". "It's alright Double D you didn't mean to". He replied. "I am so sorry about that"said Kayla feeling really guilty about this. "Glad your okay dude" Said Nazz as Sarah handed him a cup of water. "Here drink this" Sarah said. He took the cup and drank it slow as a precaution."Just take it easy there pal" Said Kevin. "That was pretty epic huh Plank" Said Johnny looking at his hunk of wood. Thankfully nobody quizzed him or Kayla as to what caused the choking episode. After assurances that he would be okay everyone went back to what they were doing.

Edd

He should have known that question was coming but it still caught him off guard and he could see Kayla was feeling pretty bad about it. He guessed it was a valid question since she has seen how nervous he can get around Nazz. It was one of those questions he wasn't even sure how to answer himself. "I didn't mean to cause you to choke like that" She said yet again with a very concerned look on her face. "It's quite alright don't trouble yourself over it, I'm okay and nobody was hurt". He assured her once again. "I just need to as Kevin said take it easy". "Thankfully I have taken many first aid courses and am certified so I knew just what I needed to do. It was required of me to be the nurse's assistant at school" This seemed to cheer her up a bit. "Right, My dad has to get recertified every year in his line of work". He decided to prod further into this and change the subject. "What is his occupation if I may ask" He asked. "He is a Staff Sergeant in the US Marines" Kayla replied. It made sense now why she took on Marie Kanker in the manner she did, her father must have taught her how. Suddenly Kevin appeared "My uncle is an active Marine corporal and is currently stationed at the 38th parallel in South Korea"

"My dad is currently on his final tour in Afghanistan before he will be discharged and return to civilian life in the winter. He is wanting to start a shooting range/self defence school in the upper part of town when he returns." She said. "Choice" Said Kevin "He sounds like a very interesting man Kayla". Said Double D.

Just then Nazz spoke up. "Ok everyone lets say we like start having some fun here". Looks like the games were starting.


	6. Chapter 6

You've Got A Friend in Edd  
Chapter 6

While Kayla and the rest of the kids were getting ready to play some games and have fun anger is festering in the confines of the trailer park.

The Kankers

"We can't let this hussy come between us and our boy toys" Said an irritated Lee as she slammed her fists on the table. "The other 2 are gone stupid it's only Double D" Marie corrected loudly. "He should have been an easy catch even for me." May interjected. "Hey I didn't expect that new kid to come out of nowhere, attack, and insult me. Don't pretend like you girls are so perfect" Marie defended "I almost had him all to myself, I was so close" She growled. "It doesn't matter" Lee said standing up on the table. "We need to put a stop to this right now"! "How are we going to do that"? Asked May. "Oh you'll see" Said Lee. "Heehee she won't even know what hit her" Said Marie. They all started to laugh evilly.

Kayla

"Okay Jimmy it's your turn" Said Kayla spinning Jimmy around while he was blindfolded and holding a pin with a unicorn tail on it. "Luck be a lady tonight" He said as he attempted to pin the tail on the Unicorn and came up just a little short but better than some of the others before him. "Darn it" He said. "Better luck next time Jimmy" Said Nazz.  
Double D was over on the other side of the yard playing Horseshoes with Rolf. The Horseshoes were a bit heavy for Double D as he was barely able to clear more than a few inches from where he was standing. "Rolf will show you how to throw the mighty horseshoe lacking the strength of a chicken Ed-boy". Rolf turned his back and threw his horseshoe high into the air and it disappeared in the clouds before reappearing, hitting the ground, and the target stick flawlessly. "Ha-ha good one Rolf" said Kevin.  
Kayla approached a both embarrassed and amazed Double D. "You gotta admit that was pretty neat but hey don't worry you tried ".Double D sighed "Such enterprises aren't my strong suit...shall we move on"."Ok" said Kayla.

Edd

So Double D and Kayla ended up sitting at one of the tables playing the classic board game "Find Out Who Did It And Ran"! with Jimmy, Sarah, Johnny, and Plank. Johnny, Plank, and Jimmy were already eliminated from the game for incorrect accusations. Thankfully games of deductive reasoning were his strong suit he was ready to make his accusation with confidence. "I say Mr. Van Houten did it with the meat grinder in the tea-room "He opened up the envelope peaking at the cards before placing them in the middle of the board showing everyone he had won the game. "Proof Positive" He said with a smile.

Sarah was a bit grumpy about losing of course. Still it was nice to play a game without Ed eating the game pieces or making up nonsensical rules. Not to mention Eddy getting frustrated with Ed's antics, beating up Ed, and ending the game with no winner. "You were like really awesome Double D" Nazz said from behind him instantly alarming him and causing him to sweat. "W-W-Why th-thank you Nazz" he managed to get out. "Hey what do you say we go inside and play "Draw it and Guess" on the big table". Everyone agreed so names were put in Kevin's hat to help pick partners. He was paired up with Jimmy who thankfully was able to explain the game and rules to him. Kayla was paired up with Kevin. It was a bit of a challenge for him but then Rolf couldn't even figure out how a whiteboard and marker worked. "What is this liquid felt writing stick you torment Rolf with" He asked Johnny. Overall fun was had by all.

Kayla

Being the artistic type Kayla was able to win the game for her and Kevin. Since she could draw well and clearly he was able to guess it was a gymnasium. "You rule at this" Kevin told her giving a high five."Hey you were the one that made the winning guess after all" After some more fun activities including karaoke with Kevin and Double D at the controls where she did surprisingly impressive performance of Shadows Of The Night by Pat Benatar. The sun was going to start setting soon so everyone decided that it was time to pitch tents in the backyard. Kayla's Dad taught her well so she helped Rolf, and Johnny set them both up. Kevin, Double D, and Nazz set up and turned on the outdoor fire pit. Sarah and Jimmy set up the seating around the pit and got out the ingredients for s'mores. Rolf held an assorted meat platter with items ranging from hot dogs and sausage links to strange looking fish. "Rolfs great hunger is no match for your sugar filled delights".

Soon enough everyone was seated around the fire pit with striped pointed sticks in hand making all the things one normally enjoys around a campfire while Kevin was telling them a scary story. "So it was late at night when the drive thru worker heard the strange noises coming from the order box. "May I take your order" he said but there was nobody on the other end". "Jeepers" said Jimmy hugging Sarah. "What happened next what happened next"? asked Johnny. "He turned on the camera only to see a mysterious white mist and just as he did he heard loud banging on the restaurant windows" He said banging loudly on the armrest of his wooden chair. "Egads" Said Double D

"So he went outside to check it out" Kevin said with a sinister smile."Ahhhh don't leave don't leave"! Said Jimmy panicking. "Oh yes he did Jimmy and he went out only to run into the ..." Suddenly Nazz jumped out from behind Kevin wearing a skull mask with a loud roar scaring everyone. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH screamed the kids with Jimmy diving for cover behind Sarah. Plank flew out of Johnny's hands. Kayla jumped out of her seat. Double D was passed out on the ground having fell back in his seat, Rolf was standing up with his stick in hand ready to fight the beast. As everyone started to was laughing like crazy with Nazz. "Man, you dorks should have seen your faces. Nice work Nazz" Said Kevin giving Nazz a fist bump indicating this was a team effort.

Edd

He had to admit that was a good one. Not that he particularly liked being frightened like that especially since it causes him to faint so easy. The sun had long gone down and suddenly it was near 11:30 am when everyone decided to turn in. Everyone took turns going in to get into night clothes. Johnny, Plank, Rolf, and Kevin took one tent. Kayla, Jimmy, Nazz, Double D, and Sarah took the other. Kayla was setting up her foam army mat, canvas pillow, and blanket. "Did you not have a sleeping bag Kayla I can let you borrow an extra from in the house if you like" Offered Nazz. "No thanks I can't use sleeping bags...it's a long hard story. I like this much better but thank you for asking".

What would stop someone from being able to enjoy a sleeping bag? He decided it was not his business to ask and she would say if she wanted to."Want to quickly thank you Nazz for inviting me to your party and introducing me to everyone and Double D for bringing me here". Aww your welcome Kayla we were like so very happy to meet you". Said Nazz. "Hey why don't you come join Sarah and me for a tea party on Sunday" Jimmy offered. "Yeah and play house" Sarah interjected. Kayla didn't seem to be the type that would enjoy such things but she agreed to do so rather quickly. "I was more then happy to Kayla" placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. Finally feeling like he was really doing something positive rather than engaging in prevarication for some scam at the behest of Eddy. Things were really starting to turn in his favor for the better.  
As soon everyone was set up and settled in Double D turned off the electric lantern.

The Kankers

The lights were all out but the street lamps and everyone was asleep. That is except for three shadows that were lurking around in the midst of the night."I swear I saw them go this way earlier today"Said May pointing the way. They came up upon Nazz's back yard fence and saw the fire in the pit still roaring, as well as a few citronella candles, and many other remnants including the karaoke set up and the tables. "They throw a party and we aren't invited, how inconsiderate" Said Lee. "Looks like they are camping out let's say we crash this party and have a little fun huh" Suggested Marie with an insidious look on her face. "Good idea Marie" Said May in anticipation. "Let's do it girls" Said Lee as they all hopped the fence while giggling at the trouble they were about to cause.

They huddled together whispering they're plan before scattering. May and Marie each picked a tent and at Lee's signal started shaking it violently while making frighting sounds. In a less than a minute screams were heard along with questions about what on earth was going on. When the tents collapsed the girls hid behind the bushes quickly as the kids started coming out of the rubble of tents."Do you suppose it was a sudden strong noisy wind"? Double D ask. "Rolf will look around and find the creatures who dare interrupt his sleep". "Right behind you man" Said Kevin. "Heavens to Betsy it sounded like a monster Sarah". Said that babyish kid. That weird kid with the wood came out. "Plank needs his beauty sleep he's freaking out" He said. Then loud giggling was heard from several different direction. They watched from their perches as the kids all gathered around in the middle of the yard with the bravest of the kids preparing for anything to happen. Among them was that girl...Kayla was it? She was holding a mini bat. She started demanding whoever it was to come out now. Marie was about to teach her what happens when she comes between her and her man. While they weren't looking May quickly threw a bucket of water on the fire pit and disappeared quickly this made the entire yard go very dark further panicking the kids. This was going to be fun!

Edd

"Double D do you have that lantern from the tent"? Asked Nazz."umm.. yes" he was so nervous he was having a hard time turning it on quickly but managed to do so. When he did the tables were turned on their sides and trash was scattered all over the yard. What kind of reprehensible slob would litter all over the place. What a mess he was now going to have to clean up. Suddenly the giggling started again. He knew that sinister laugh very well... "IT'S THE KANKERS"! He yelled as they switched on the flood lights showing themselves. "Sure is Oven Mitt" Said Marie as she went over and got in Double D's face. Kayla quickly shoved her away and into the other two earning her a harsh stare while the other kids gasped."Seriously you're doing this again" Kayla asked. "Why don't you badly dressed psychos just give it up"? Double D was now shaking uncontrollably. Lee approached her "Yeah right we don't have to listen to a brat like you". She said poking her in the torso."You've got a lot of nerve talking like that". Said May "Sarah I'm scared" Said Jimmy."I'll protect you Jimmy" she said quite nervous herself.

"These dorky girls are always coming to ruin our fun" Said Kevin. "Away she wolves of madness stay away from Rolf" Said Rolf clearly nervous. He and Kevin too had been a victims of their unrelenting onslaughts. Kayla went at them again. "Don't you have better things to do then make everyone's life around here difficult"? Kayla had no idea what these three were capable of like he did. He whispered to her "Kayla I think it would be best if we run away now". "I'm gonna wet my pants" said frighted Johnny.

"Enough of this let's get em" Said Lee as they each produced a fire extinguisher and started spraying everyone. "Ahh you're like messing up my hair" yelled Nazz. "Everyone flee for your lives" Rolf shouted. The kids scattered leaving only Kayla and Double D. Kayla looked like she was going to stand her ground but Double D knew it was best they make haste before things got worse. He quickly remembered something. "Pardon me a moment" he said running into the remnants of the tent and pulled out with what looked to be a jawbreaker but was actually a baking powder vapor barrier. He threw hard at their feet breaking it open releasing a shroud. This was his and Kayla's chance. He grabbed Kayla's forearm "Hurry lets go" He said. "That was awesome how'd you do that"? Asked Kayla. "I'll explain it to you later we need to hide" He replied. Kayla nodded as they ran into the dark night hoping to disappear.

Kayla

She was ticked off that The Kankers had to come in and ruin the camp out. Everything was going so great before they showed their ugly faces. She hoped it wasn't completely her fault. While finding a place to hide in the dark would be tough the good news was that due to the darkness they would be harder to find. If only she had the night vision goggles that her dad had given her."Double D where can we go that we can find plenty of camouflage and obstacles"?She decided to ask. "How about the playground"?He suggested. So they went being sure to stay either on the concrete path or in the grass as not to leave a trace nor tracks. Double D jumped in the newly installed tire swing in hide himself in the center between the rubber. Kayla threw some leaves on him then climbed the tree quickly and hid herself among the branches and foliage. She was right above him so she could keep a look out.

Besides the sounds of them catching their breath for a few minutes it was very quiet for awhile but it was still wiser to stay put in case they were lying in wait. Suddenly they heard them and they were not happy. "I can't believe she got us again" Said Marie. "It was your boyfriend and his Macgyver inventions this time" Said Lee. "Who cares let's pound them both". Said May.

They looked around tearing up the equipment, knocking over trash receptacles, and uprooting shrubs. "I don't see them anywhere" May said while digging around the sandbox with a plastic shovel. "You won't find them in there dummy". Said Marie grabbing her sister and throwing her to the other side of the playground. "We've looked everywhere let's go to the junkyard" she said kicking at a tire swing that was hanging from the tree she was next to. Not knowing anyone was in it. Thankfully Double D kept his mouth shut even though she was sure that was painful for him.

Edd

He was proud of himself for holding it in. He was sure that was going to leave a mark of course that certainly beat getting caught. He looked up toward Kayla who was watching diligently to make sure they were far away before climbing down signaling it was safe. "I think we're good for now". She said."I concur and believe that it would be safe to head back to Nazz's backyard"She tried to give him a hand in climbing out of that tire only for him to end up crashing to the ground."I'm so sorry are you okay"? She ask. "No worries here I am quite used to it. Let's go"! He said. They arrived back at Nazz's house where everyone returned slow but sure and were safely accounted for. Kayla couldn't help but apologize for what had happened."Poppycock Kayla girl those good-for-nothings are as bothersome as Rolfs Nana's eye crust. You have earned Rolfs pit rub of victory for standing up to them".He said rubbing his hand repeatedly on her pit. Kayla was going to have to get used to Rolfs strange customs. "Yeah like Rolf said those dorky girls have been doing this since before you arrived" Said Kevin. "I thought you handled them well and even Plank says it was really cool". Johnny added.

After more assurances from everyone else Nazz spoke up. What do you say we go in the house where we are locked in and like get some shut eye"."That would certainly provide better security" Double D said. "Jimmy let's go get the stuff from outside and bring it all in the house" Said Sarah.

Everything was brought in and furniture was moved to accommodate everyone. Good nights were said before the lights were turned out once again until morning when breakfast was served, the yard was cleaned up, and everyone went back to their homes. As he headed in for a much needed shower he reflected...minus the Kankers showing up everything went smoothly and he was quite anticipating what the rest of the summer would bring.


	7. Chapter 7

You've Got a Friend In Edd

Chapter 7

 _ **Authors note: I apologize for my long absence. I have had sickness and 2 deaths in my family and it all required my undivided attention. My grandmother who had dementia and MDS died on Dec 23 while I was with her. My grandfather who had liver cancer and couldn't continue without my grandmother died on Jan 27th. They were married for 59 years and both 80 years old.**_

 _ **Following they're deaths came a host of hardships and finding a new normal. As I continue to find the new normal I want to return to writing and thank all of you for your patience and understanding during this most difficult period.**_

 _ **This chapter will be a bit more relaxed and easy going before I decide what crazy circumstance I can come up with. But if you have a suggestion I am open to that as well. I used to do improvisational comedy and like to take cues from my audience.**_

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to my grandparents Carol and Leo Joyce you will be missed.**_

 **Kayla**

It was Sunday afternoon and Kayla was in Jimmy's backyard with him and Sarah. After church that morning she went to take them up on afternoon tea. She had brought over some blond brownies, lavender honey tea, and stevia. They sat at a round table with an umbrella. Several of the chairs were taken by dolls and stuffed animals that had their own cup and saucer as well. While Sarah and Jimmy told her a story.

"So that's when I realized that too many Belly Bomb Bonn-Bons before bed give me nightmares" Said Jimmy. "Yeah you were acting up all morning and it caused us all to think aliens were evading" Sarah replied. Kayla couldn't help but laugh. "I concur cut them off after 5pm right"?

"These brownies are to die for" Said Sarah eating her third brownie. "Would you like some more of my special blend Strawberry Fields Forever tea Kayla" Said Jimmy teapot in hand. "Certainly, thank you" She said pushing her cup closer to him for filling.

"Have another cookie" Sarah said handing Jimmy a plate of iced cookies shaped like flowers. "Thank you Sarah" Jimmy said taking a blue daisy.

Later it was time to go in and play dress up. This wasn't Kayla's favorite thing in the world but she managed to go with it for now and actually had fun with it.

 **Edd**

Due to being interrupted from his task of gathering a few ants from a healthy colony to restart his ant farm days ago Double-D was walking down the sidewalk after a successful extracting. Taking them to the backyard he got them properly integrated into his newly redone ant farm. Once it was done and back in its place he had nothing better to do so he decided grab his tools and go gather some materials from the junkyard. As he walked out the door with the wagon and onto the sidewalk he heard laughter coming from the left heading his way..

It was Kayla with Jimmy and Sarah. "So it's a giant clam that he carries around in his pocket"? "Yeah no joke" Said Jimmy. "Thats Rolf for you" replied Sara.

"Good Morning everyone" Double D said. "Hey Double D what are you up to"? Kayla said. "Just heading off to the junkyard to salvage a few materials and see if I can find some copper as well to complete the Tesla coil". "Hey Kayla maybe you should help him out" Said Sarah "You know good bit about that stuff". "Why that would be great if you don't mind"? Kayla asked. "Certainly the more hands the better". Said Double D.

"The junk yard is a scary place Sarah" said Jimmy. "Its okay Jimmy we can go to the playground and play on the swings". "Hehehe let's go...see you later Kayla" Said Jimmy as they both skipped away toward the playground. While He and Kayla headed for the junkyard while making a quick pit stop for Kayla to grab her own tools and supplies from the trailer.

 **Kayla**

It was crazy that anyone would put a junkyard near a residential area but nobody really seemed to care too much and found it useful as if they just worked it into the background and made it fit somehow. There was even a series of clear paths for walking and by the look of this place was occupied quite often "We'll have to eviscerate copper from newly arrived appliances". Said Double D. "I believe refrigerators are where you can get the best kind of copper tubing" Said Kayla. "Precisely" Double D said. They hunted around picking up a few other items along the way before finally coming across a refrigerator that had plenty of intact copper tubing.

"Hey what are two doing here" They heard from behind them. It was Kevin and Rolf "Why hello Kevin and Rolf". Said Double D "Hey guys, we were just getting some copper for a Tesla coil and a few other parts". Said Kayla. "What is this you speak of Rolf knows nothing about this coil doohickey"? Rolf said dumbfounded "Don't sweat it Rolf it's a nerd thing" Said Kevin. "I take that as a compliment meaning Not Even Remotely Dorky" Said Kayla. Double D smiled with a giggle "Clever". "This Kayla girl has got you Kevin" Rolf said giving Kevin friendly a slap on the back. "Ha never thought of that" Said Kevin with a grin.

"Anyway I'm here trying to find a new bike chain since mine is starting to wear out" Said Kevin. "Rolf came to gather some slop for his livestock" Said Rolf who already had an entire wheelbarrow full of leftover discarded food remains. "Lets check over there Rolf" Said Kevin pointing to the opposite side of the junkyard. "Later" He said as Rolf followed suit "Bye Bye" Said Rolf.

"Well that was a most excellent procurement of the needed material to fully complete the Tesla Coil" Said Double D. "Lets head back to your garage and get it going" Said Kayla.

 **Edd**

About two and a half hours later the Tesla coil was up and running on the driveway. Sparks flew as it came to life at the flip of a switch. Double D quickly adjusted the voltage. As He did the sounds and sight attracted attention from the kids.

"Would you look at that Plank" Said Johnny. "Jimmy come see" Said Sarah "It's beautiful" Said Jimmy. "Wow! That is totally rad" Said Nazz. "Like how does that work"? she asked Double D started to sweat. "w-w-ell you s-see its..."... a delivery truck loudly drove by (A/N I'm not going to nerd out on you here) "Interesting right"? Asked Kayla. Of course the kids didn't quite understand such a complex subject and it was on all their faces.

"I wanna touch" Said Johnny. Was he out of his rational mind? "JOHNNY STOP"! Double D said. "What are you doing?" Said Kayla as she reached out to stop him but it was too late. Johnny touched the bottom coil and was sent flying ricocheting into a tree and then into the fence leaving a monstrous hole that would need a repairing."Heavens to Betsy" Said Jimmy. Kayla ran over "Johnny are you okay"? She asked concerned. Johnny emerged from the hole burnt to a crisp with Plank still in his hand. "Right on"! He said. "That was awesome huh buddy"? Double D had seen this so many times already "Ignorance must be bliss" he said to himself while shutting it off for safety. "What an idiot" Said Sarah walking away with Jimmy. Johnny walked away with Plank still smoking and sparking from the shock.

Kayla looked over at Double D "Seriously what is with him"? Double D sighed "A deplorable ability to reason and understand consequences to actions. Not to mention taking commands and social cues from an inanimate object".

"I say we move it back into the garage where nobody can hurt themselves with it" Suggested Kayla. "I concur" Said Double D as they wheeled it back in the garage safely.

 **Kayla**

That evening while Kayla was walking home happy to have helped complete the Tesla coil and finding other kids that she was really getting along with. Despite the crazy things that had happened before she came and those run ins with the Kanker sisters for these kids life still went on. Once dad returned and the house was finished she would be out of that nasty trailer park and finally having a place to call home with no more moving around.

She hoped when Ed and Eddy came back at the end of the month they would also get along well. From what Double D had told her they sounded a bit...well bonkers. Then again wasn't everyone in some form or another?


End file.
